


Later That Night

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Crack Pairing, Drabble, Dreams, Early in Canon, Ficlet, Foreign Language, Fun, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, M/M, Moresomes, Polyamory, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Shagging, Sleep, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sheep are lying!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Language note: "Ovce" is Czech for sheep.

Carson flailed, and yelled: “I didn't do it! You can't prove it! Nobody saw me! The sheep are lying!”

Startled, John shook him awake. “Uh, Carson?”

Carson yawned, blinking. “Mmm?”

“You were dreaming.” Rodney smirked, smugly.

“So?” Carson looked at his lovers, puzzled.

Radek, red-faced, was trying not to laugh.

John, eyes dancing, laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Um…”

Rodney interrupted, impatient and gleeful. “You were dreaming about _sheep_! Again!”

John collapsed, laughing.

Radek sputtered “Ovce!”, and laughed himself off their bed.

Carson groaned, and closed his eyes. He could see his future, and it contained sheep-shagging jokes.


End file.
